It's de-aged geniouses
by actually it is just me
Summary: When he got to the loft, he didn't expected to see kids crying and screaming there. Who were this kids and why did they looked like the pack? Oh no. They actually are the pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show (Teen Wolf) is owned by Jeff Davis, and all the characters too, I just own the plot of this story**

 **i dont speak English well so be patient,**

 **Hope you like this.**

 **pds: review if you like it or not.**

* * *

1 hour, he just went to the grocery store 1 hour to buy food for the pack meeting and when he returned there was bunch of toddlers of 4 to 5 years old at his house screaming at each others, chasing other kids and crying.

They were supposed to discuss about a witch that came to their territory, not making a kids party.

Oh damn.

And were was the pack?

Who the hell were this kids and why were they at his loft?

"Oh hi Derek"

A boy with brown hair, fair skin and big brown eyes , that looked like a little version of Stiles spoke.

He was being chased by a little girl with light brown hair and beautiful , brilliant brown eyes, that stopped chasing him, to look at him with a mix of fears and awe .

now that he thinks about it she looks a lot like his cousin Malia.

The other kids weren't even aware of his existance cause they were listening to a rd head little girl with bright green eyes and a boy with chocolate brown eyes that flashed crimson red ,like an alpha and an uneven jaw ,like Scott, this last one that looked a lot like a puppy was being watched by an asian-looking girl that every 2 second sighed looking at him.

Weird.

The 3 other kids were a small blond kid that seemed to be fuming, a girl with brown her, amber eyes, and fair skin, that looked like a copy of her sister Cora when she was younger(more like a replic) screaming to the tallest boy with curly blond her with blue eyes, just like Isaac, that was crying.

That's when it made click.

The bunch of toddlers that looked like Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia , Kira, Liam, Isaac and Cora were actually Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Isaac and Cora.

Oh No.

He was used to Psychopath girlfriends like Darachs or hunters, Kanimas, deadly lists, alpha packs and other things like that, but this was a new level of awkwardness.

And now the kids were looking at him.

Dear God

He needed to say something right now.

"What the hell is happening here?! How did you became kids?!" Smooth Derek, way to start.

"See I was trying to tell you that Derek was here'" spoke Stiles

"Really intelligent Derek, screaming at toddlers" definitively Lydia

" It wasn't my fault Derek, it was Liam's fault!"

"Shut up Malia"

"Make me Liam"

And a fight started, everyone stared screaming at each other, and crying, again.

Poor Liam, Malia was winning the fight.

"Shut up everyone!, am tired of the screams!"

Silence. No kid moved a muscle.

From all the kids, did Scott screamed at the other toddlers?

Really Scott?

He looked like an angry kicked puppy.

"Did you screamed at them Scott?!"

"Sorry Derek, please don't be mad, it wasn't my intention, I just, just-"

Scott should had felt his anger directed to him more than he intended to, specially with his super Alpha senses, so he started crying, by reaction Liam, Isaac and Malia, as his betas, felt his sadness and started crying too.

Lydia rolled her eyes, and went to the rest room, flipping her hair.

Kira stood awkwardly, then procceded to continue her draw of a wolf with hearts around it.

and Stiles started laughing like the mischievous kid he was, despite his look of a good boy.

Damn

"I'm not mad Scott"  
"You are not mad Derek?"

"No am not"

For a moment Scott stood still, with tears in his eyes, then, in the blink of an eye, he was moving towards him until he stopped, looked at him in the eye, chocolate brown eyes meeting green, and Scott hugged Derek.

"Thank you for not being mad Derek"

The pack of toddlers stood unmoving, then procced to hug Derek too, after seeing what his little Alpha did.

Stiles was the first one, then Lydia, Kira, Isaac and Malia, with the final addition of Liam.

No kid had hugged Derek since the fire, and it was really sweet, so sweet that almost made him want to cry.

Almost.

Then a voice interrumpted the peace.  
"I am hungry"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah Lyds"

"Shut up "

"Okay "

First, feed the kids.

Then, call Braeden and go to Deaton, cause he really don't needed a bunch of toodlers in his house.  
After that, he needed to find some clothes, because even if they clothes became small too, they were already dirty.  
Finally, explain to their parents what happened.

Damn.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay let's go to eat"

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Should I contnue?**

 **Please review, to see if you actually liked it, tell me more ideas or whatever you want.**

 **Bye Lina.**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer, Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis**

 **I don't speak english well, but i try so please be patient with me,**

* * *

"How did this happened?"

The little versions of the pack and him had gone out to Burger King after a long discussion that ended with a "votation" in which Stiles voted for Burger king, cause he wanted to play, so Scott voted for it to,so Isaac and Liam, as his betas did the same thing , and voted for Burger King, and thanks to the glares of little Lydia( they scared as much as the reals) no one protested about the election.

People gave them strange looks, mostly the mothers in the restaurant, mostly surprised ones and some not so friendly.

"We were in the forest a-"

Kira started talking for the first time since they left the loft, but Stiles interrupted her.

"And a witch appeared, she had black hair and looked like your girlfriends, like Jennifer and Kate fusionated ,she was sexy, like really sexy, by the way, she reminded me of a cat, cause she had this green bright eyes, talking about, have i told you my dad needs to eat green?, and I always tell him,'dad eat more vegetables' but noo, no one listens to Stiles, not even Scott, and he is my brother - best friend, which saying I wanted a little baby brother, just like the Donald duck's nieces, I like ducks cause they remind me of the sun and the sun is warm just like th-"

Stiles had managed to distract them , even the waitress looked absort.

"Stiles , bro, did you take your meds for the ADHD?"

Scott asked, and Stiles shook his head.

Derek had forgotten that Stiles had ADHD, but if he was hyperactive as a teen, he didn't wanted to know how much destruction little Stiles could make.

Now on, Stiles would take his meds to avoid problems and to keep his mental sanity.

3 weres' were enough problem, he didn't needed more.

"In resume, Scott, Liam, Malia and me catched what we tought was the witch's scent, so we followed it to the forest, with the humans and halfhumans behind us, but when we faced the witch-"

"-she told us we behaved like kids so she made us ones!"

Kira interrupted Cora and she didn't seemed happy.

Cora may be a werewolf, but Kira, as a fox, was mischievous by nature, despite her shy girl costume.

He would keep an eye on the girl.

They ordered and he waited for the food while the kids went to the games, not before telling them to stay human and avoid doing stupid things.

The last direction was specially directed to the dinamic duo, Scott and Stiles.

As a teenager Scott looked mature, but Derek knew otherwise, in the beggining before all the problems happened, and forced them to mature, they were the typicall weird and hormonal teenagers.

They ended the food without any problems and then, returned to the loft.

They heard kid songs all the way back , from a kids station he didn't even knew existed.

To his surprise, they all knew the songs(even Malia and Cora), and sang them to his annoyance.

At the loft Derek started speaking,

"Okay kids, I-"  
"Don't call us kids!"  
"Never!"  
"If you do we'll rip your, face out, right?"  
"its throat"  
"Okay then,we'll rip your throat out with our teeth?"the others nodded, "so don't call us that"  
"We aren't kids"  
"We just got smaller?"  
"Aged back dumbs"  
"De-aged geniuses"

He needed to say something before a fight started.

"Okay, people, here I need to make a call, so don't fight, don't scream, don't wolf out, and please don't chase the humans, yes I refer to you , Scott, Isaac and Liam, yes you, so don't give those eyes Liam, I need to call Braeden and tell her something important."  
"Why don't you say something to the she wolves like Malia and Cora?  
"Cause they don't chase humans Scott, so if you excuse me i'll call Braeden she needs to know something"  
"Braeden as in the hot hunter, your girlfriend?  
"Yes Stiles."  
"You"ll tell her something like you love her?"  
"Uuh, Derek is in love!"  
"Yeah he is!"

Soon all the kids were singing ' Derek is in love' .

Those damn toddlers.

At least they weren't fighting.

It was an advance.

Focus Derek.  
Priorities , first call Braeden, then you can think of other things.

"Braeden?"  
"Hello, Derek?"  
"Braeden, I may have a problem, a big one."  
"Okay, but, hold on, why do you have kids in your house?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I can hear them through the phone, wait, are they singing Derek?"  
"Yeah jus-"  
"are they singing ' Derek is in love'?"

And Braeden started laughing.

He was getting mad.

"Just come to the loft, so you can see it yourself"

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I am sorry i lasted this long but i was occupied.**

 **review what do you think, if your liked it or not, and some ideas**

 **should i continue, stop?**

 **tell me**

 **Bye, Lina**


	3. Chapter 3

"When you told me something was wrong, and when i heard the kids singing, i completely not imagined this"

When Braeden arrived at Derek's loft she completely not expected the kids to be the pack, she just thought that Derek was babysitting toddlers to pass time, and gain money.

Not that the pack got de-aged.

Oh boy, he was messed up.

"I know it is hard to process but, it is true"

"Of course it needs to be true,"she sighed"Aside form letting me know, why did you call me?"

"How did you..?"

"You never call me unless you need something."

Damn, the girl knew him, okay Derek regain posture

"I don't do that"he said that part with the fake glare he managed to domine.

Braeden glared at him.

"Okay, if you don't need me i'll return to my apartment"

"Bye Braeden!"

"So soon?!"

"Good Byee"

All the werewolves shouted, apparently they were quiet because they were listening to his conversition with his mercenary girlfriend.

He should have suspected it, those them toddlers wouldn't be quiet for that long.

"No, Braeden wait!" He sighed"I called because i was planning to go to the mall, so you could take care of the girls, while I take care of the boys, please,stay"

He was begging, he never begged, plus he was making an imitation of Scott's puppu eyes, and with his green eyes plus his hot werewolf body, there was no way she cold deny.

"Okay, i'll help you" she finally agreed

"Than y-"

"Have you called parents Derek?"

Oh no, he forgot.

"Err, no, just gimee a minute"

He couldn't call nurseMcCall she will probably be occupied, so the sheriff would be the correct option

"Beacon Hills police department what is your situation?"a woman answered.

"Can you communicate me with the sheriff?"

"Give me a moment please"

Keep chill Derek you are just talking to Stiles dad, what will go wrong?he is just a man who has a gun and wolfsbane bullets in case of emergency.

"Hello?"

"Sheriff"

"Derek, what happened?wait did Stiles did something, please tell me he isn't hurt"

"No the pack isn't hurt is just that they were in the forest and-"

Cora interrupted Derek

"Who are you talking to?"

"The sheriff"

"Hey Stiles!, Derek is talking to your dad!"

now the kids were entering the room.

This things didn't happened in his old pack.

"Derek, are just still in there?"

"They got deaged" he blurted out.

"Smooth Derek way to say it" said the shortest boy, Liam, but with a glre the kid got silenced.

"What?!"

" The witch made them kids again, I called you so that you would know.

The sheriff mumbled something, then he sighed

"How can I help?"

Derek was taken aback, he did not expected the sheriff to be this calm, specially if he was new to the supernatural.  
Now that he thinks about it the Stilinski family is weird

"Err, you can borrow the boys some old Stiles clothes?"

It was more of a question that an statement, but it worked.

"Okay"

He was ready to hung the voice when he heard the sheriff's voice.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my son."

And the call ended

"Okay PACK" he put an emphasis in the word, he didn't wanted their last fight to repeat"we are going to the mall, so please behave well' we are diving in 2 teams some with Braeden and some with me, but that will be managed when we arrive at the mall, now, any question?"

As was supposed Stiles raised his hand, apparently little Stiles had more maners than teenage Stiles did.

"Yes Stiles?"

"Can I go with Scott?"

"Can I go with Scott too?"Kira

"May I stay with Liam?"Scott

"I want to go with Malia, she needs to now more girly things" Lydia

"No!"Malia

"Oh can I go with Cora?" Isaac

It seemed that their personalities didn't changed that much, hell even de-aged Isaac tried to secretly flirt with his sister.

"Okay 2 things, number one, no Isaac you won't go with my sister and number 2 the teams will be done there, am i clear?"

He expected to hear a yes but instead the kids started questioning things again, if this kids didn't kill him then the stress would, thank God Braeden talked this time

" Raise your hand" they raised their hands" Yes Malia?"

"Can we buy deer?"

"There usn't deer in the market, so maybe pizza?"Malia nodded"okay, next question, Lydia?

"You'll buy me a dress"it was more of question than a statement, but there was no point in arguing so."yes Derek will pay you a dress, any other question before we leave?"

Scott raised his hand

"Yes Scott?"

"Can we buy some dog food and toys?cuz the animals in the veterinary don't have tou and I would be sad if I didn't have a toy, an i don't want the animals to be sad, please ,Derek?"Scott made those puppy eyes again,he was all a goodie goodie, the kid was extremely caring and even tough Derek needed to keep his werewolf macho posture no one could say no to that.

"Yes Scott we will"

Scott's smile turned even brighter and thanked Derek silently.

"Now,let's get into the car"

After shopping for what seemed hours in the mall, and buying like a ton of things they finally got into the car again, with the boys and Malia carrying the things "I'm not a weak little girl"(it seemed ironical coming for her , she just seemed so cute, even if Derek wouldn't admit that)were the words she used, Cora was too sleepy to carry her bags and she let the boys take her things.

The trip to the mall was in one word, interesting.

Just like in the restaurant people gave them glares or at least estrange looks .

It was weird, he wasn't used to having ladies older than 30 looking at him.

He didn't minded anyways.

The girls were happy, specially Lydia, whose dressess were half of the bags.

On their way to Deatons clinic most of the kids slept,even Stiles, who even took his medicine miraculously.

When they arrived he waked up part of the pack, and he carried the rest inside.

Derek explained their situation to the man, while Deaton kept his emotionless face, and procceded to take some blood for tests.

After he analized the blood taken(Scott absorbed Stiles and Lydia`s pain, seriously what was up with the kid?) he started talking to Derek.

"It is not permanent, it will wear of evantually, from 3 to 10 days."

"Thanks Deaton."

Derek got the kids to the car and drove to is house, while he was driving his phone vibrated.

 _got home, see ya 2morrow_

It was Braeden`s.

When he got home any apparent sign of tiredness from the kids disappeared and the pack started playing again.

After the ate, they watched the little mermaid(Lydia´s suggestion, and Malia and Cora agreed with her) and Star Wars(Scott hadn´t watched it), after the movie finished everyone got ditributed to their respective asigned rooms and slept.

He went downstairs to his room and started watching TV, after 15 minutes he heard a voice, Stiles´ voice to be clear.

"Derek?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"No, go to sleep"

"Please, is just that my mom" Stiles´ voice broke, he could the sadness in his whole self"she, she told me bedtimes stories and.." Stiles started sobbing, not loud noices but muffled sounds, with puffy eyes and his nose got red.

"Come here " he sat Stiles in his lap" once upon a time there was a..."

By the half of the story Stiles was sleep in his bed, he seemed so calm, without worries.

Derek turned of the TV and slept peacefully.


End file.
